Rewrite: Kickin' and Screamin'
by Roma-Nana
Summary: She never expected her suspicions of Haruhi Fujioka to change her life. She was intent on being just a shadow; never noticed never bothered. Only entertaining herself. Until she was dragged out of her own little world to cause havoc in the Host Club.


******Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Oran High School Host Club series. **

**Welcome everyone! **

**A small explanation: I was quite bored one day, reminiscing about Fanfic days and Ouran(which I am in the process of rewatching), and came to reread my fanfiction here.  
**

**...  
**

**And now I see how awful some parts were, and how I could better it, so...  
**

**That's mainly what this is c: Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

_Chapter I  
Photo for a Future_

* * *

Through the trip to her new destination, the sounds of every day city traffic bustled about behind the blast of the radio. The sound of rubber tires rolling at an ever changing but accelerated pace against the pavement, painted with lines of the law. The gently gusts of wind blowing leaves out into the open and busy road, congested with stores, parked cars, pedestrians, and clouds of engine exhaust. The typical grunge of the Japanese city. A rather normal beginning of the day, one would think.

Well today was not any ordinary day.

Upon near arrival of her destination, the 16 year old noticed the very abrupt change of scenery about her as she had been for a month now, when pulling into school grounds. The clangor of the city had faded in the distance, and only beautiful architecture, one rivaling any millionaire's estate in lavishness and size, and lovely autumn induced foliage and trees, met her senses with a rush of pleasant feelings.

The place one could only know as the prestigious,

Ouran Academy.

As she pulled into the vacant parking lot, full of only faculty cars (and even those were pretty rich looking and new, compared to her heap of junk), she began to realize that it felt like only yesterday that she had taken the entrance exam for Ouran Academy with all her other transferees. She had be the only one of the transfer group who got in on scholarship, and even that was a stretch, she had only gotten a partial one. Her mother had some connections back from her high school days, which probably kept her from being wait-listed and decided upon in depth. It figures her mom had to give her own pull in the matter, the girl even started to wonder if this whole attending private school was worth it, its not as if her parents were known to spend a lot of money investing in her, they hadn't for a while, although they did take care of her all the same, she simply never expected it.

Because most of the student body road in limos to school, she was not parked far from the main entrance to the academy's high school wing. Grabbing her lavender colored back pack from the back seat and her lunch box, and locking the car afterward, the dark haired girl wandered to the front doors and slipped inside.

It was quiet, the pink shaded halls tended to be like that in the mornings. Although not one to be quiet herself most of the time, she appreciated the peace in the morning. She wasn't exactly a morning bird.

The corridors of the school were very extravagant, quite worthy of the school's name. Chandlers decorated the ceilings in glass and light and the wall woodwork crafted beautifully. The entire school was decked out in over the top fancy decor.

'T_hese people really don't know when to tone it down do they? A school doesn't need to be this nice. I don't see the big appeal of it all either...there's too much pink in this building!'_

Too distracted with her thoughts, being the so _very_ coordinated girl she was, smacked right into the classroom door._  
_

"Ouff! Hey, watch where you're walkin' buddy!"

...

"Oh." _  
_

She heaved herself up off the tiled floor and brushed down her skirt with her hands and pushed the door open, stepping inside. She walked to her usual desk, the one at the back right corner of the classroom, spotting only one other person in the room with her.

Normally she would find it odd that someone was in the classrooms with her so early in the morning, but the person in question was the only exception, "he" was always there in the mornings, getting set for the day and then sticking his head into his text books to study.

She studied him from her posterior angle in the back of the room, it was always a good way to scrutinize people and watch them, that was one of the many reasons she picked such a desk and claimed it as her own for the year.

_'Him...the fragile boy. What was his name again? Haruhi? Yeah! Haruhi Fujioka. He's a scholarship student too. Guess not everyone here is a rich lazy-ass. He seems nice too, keeps to himself. He's not rich in the slightest I hear; worked really hard to get into the school." She smiled to herself. "People like that must be kind, right?...but again, he's part of that club...the Host club? He won't be that way for long, everyone in the host club is very rich, and very highfalutin."  
_

She got rid of any fragment of an idea of talking to Haruhi; it would be a waste of time. She would probably do something to annoy him and get on his and all of his fans' bad side. It was best to keep away, she decided. That was how she had survived school so far, right?

She instead, to curb her sudden restlessness, got up out of her seat and headed to the front of the classroom to doodle on the chalk board. She began to draw whatever came to mind: a flying bunny with wings, some dinosaurs and mammoths, a farmer-witch on a pitchfork, a turtle name Franklin-

"Hey, nice drawings."

"Uh..."

* * *

'_Please tell me that was just my imagination. It was...right? You should be too enthralled in your bloody book!'_

I turned around to see where the oddly soft male voice came from. Haruhi was looking at me; his nose finally not buried in text book pages. Getting a good look at his face for the first time in my month of knowing him from afar, he was more gentle looking than I expected. That was kinda...odd. I mean I knew that good looks were abundant in the host club, but I don't think this was what I was seeing. I saw a plethora of...dare I femininity?

I stared at him for a few more seconds, processing my thought tirade, before the silence was broken again.

"How did you learn to draw like that?" he asked as a follow-up. He was as kind as he seemed; no snob-like antics behind his questions that I could hear, just petty interest.

"I just er, take some of the art classes here at school. Um... they're just doodles though, really. I was bored, Ehehe." When did I start laughing like that? I sounded nervous. Bah, Why should I be a nervous, he's just a guy-well, actually no. He was a Host, perhaps that was why. Even though I'm quite the eccentric-hard headed girl, I was still a girl, and the Hosts were infamous for turning heads. It was their whole club's purpose, after all.

"Well they look nice, do you want to be an artist or something when you're older?" He asked.

"Yeah...sort of." I replied slowly. "I take other elective classes in place of lunch sometimes, I try to get in as many art-type classes as I can. I'm trying to learn a lot of creative skills so I can be able to do whatever I'd like later on."

"Oh, that's seems fun, you seem good at it too." How did this conversation blend into such a comfortable situation with him? He's just one of those easy to talk to people it seems, I suppose he's a natural.

"Oh, why thank you!" I loved getting at least little comments like that once in a while. It made my day.

"No problem, uhh..."

"Katsu! My name is Katsu Tsukiori. Nice to meet ya!"

A small laugh escaped his lips. "I see, Well, I'm Haruhi Fuji-"_  
_

The sound of students filing down the halls caught my attention, and before the door opened I sprang back to my seat in the back of the room in a heartbeat.

"Huh? Kat-"

"Good morninggg Haruhi!" The school's most devilish twins cut him off in harmony.

"Oh, Haruhi, did you..miss us?"They chirped. Haruhi sighed in response.

"You two really need to learn some manners. I was talking to someone you know." He turned to look at me, signaling that we were having a discussion. The twins rested their gold eyes on me. Aughh! Why did you have to go and do that Haruhi! I don't wanna be a target for those two Hitachiin twins and their admittedly funny but misbegotten antics!

"Oh? Who is this? I don't think I've seen you before." One started. I believe the name was Hikaru.

"Are you new?" Kaoru asked, or was it Hikaru? Looking down at my desk to avoid eye contact I would only go by voice, and I could never remember which twin was the raspy one.

Before I knew it, I saw a hand on my desk. Looking up I only come inches apart from that face. Being so up close I still couldn't tell which, and those big cat-like irises were distracting me.

"Well?" He asked. The close proximity made me blush as much as I hate to admit that. I could feel the girls in the classroom staring as he continued to push boundaries and cupped my cheek with his hand.

I quickly shoved him off.

"Don't you try and burst mah invisible bubble, buddy! I like my space thank you, and my name is nona' your concern." I spouted, leaning back in my chair and folding my arms in a stance of defiance. The two ginger-headed boys just stared at me; their club fans' glares burning holes into my head. Hikaru and Kaoru were about to reply, but the teacher interrupted them by beginning class. They sat down and the lesson began, as is mentally praiiseedd the _Lord_. Thank youuu, teacherrr. I didn't want any more unneeded attention from such an encounter, and with hosts of all people.

* * *

Although long after the bell had rung, Katsu was still wandering about the halls of Ouran Academy, musing over the day. Haruhi and her suspicions were what she was mulling over at the moment.

'_He dresses in the boys uniform, is in the Host club, and girls fawn over him like any other Host...' _she paced down the empty halls. Unaware of where she was headed. Pacing helped her think. '.._On the other hand, he has a very soft voice, looks pretty soft in features, and he just seems like a very feminine person despite his mannerisms...but I don't talk much like a girl either, so that can't be a reason to consider him a boy..' _

She couldn't figure out what his gender was based on what information she had so far. She was thinking so hard about it that she didn't know, what was beyond the doors in front of her. She assumed it to be another empty classroom.

'_I need a chalkboard to write down my ideas...and maybe a doodle or two.' _She thought, pulling out her phone from her jacket pocket to check the time. _"I can't stay long, but perhaps...'_ She went to pull the doors to the room open when...

Rose pedals flew into her face.

_'..Wuh?'_

Somehow she mad managed to wander all the way to Music Room #3. The tables had been placed about, lush couches and vases decorated the room. The smell of tea and pleasant fragrances wafted about, and 6 young, handsome boys in Ouran Academy uniforms were in the middle of the room, their backs turned to her.

There was one quite tall, silent boy standing there. His hair a bit, spiky, and dark, with eyes of the same shade, holding a much smaller blonde, cute looking boy on his shoulders was a boy. He looked about 4 feet tall, and seemed to exact opposite of his companion. His blond hair and cute cherubic face were so overly cute; Katsu couldn't help but mentally giggle at the sight of him. Off to the right of the group was a taller blond boy, with luscious blond hair. He was useless;y blabbing about something to a boy about the same height as him, with black hair, and glasses, giving his business only nature a physical note. The Hitachiin twins that Katsu knew from her class were there as well, and so was Haruhi...

Dressed in a light pink, rosy dress. It was very cute, and flowed down to Haruhi's feet. Seeing Haruhi in such clothing now seemed to bring Katsu's suspicions to fruition. Not wanting to pass up such a chance, with her phone still out in her hands the dark haired girl quickly took a picture without flash, before shoving the phone back in her pocket.

Before she could take her leave of the scene, they spotter her at the door.

And the tall blonde boy casually freaked out.

"..Nice, real nice Boss. You couldn't have just let it go." Hikaru started.

"Now another student knows about Haruhi's secret!" Kaoru added.

"And all because you wanted to see Haruhi in a cute, pink, dress." They ended together. It seems even in moments like this they couldn't pass up a chance to poke fun at their flamboyant, princely boss..

"I don't see why you would want to see me in a dress anyway. It's not that interesting, and I don't see how it's a big deal if people know..." Haruhi said.

"Perhaps not to you, Haruhi, but its in the club's best financial interest that you remain publicly known as a boy. How will you pay your debt back otherwise?" The raven haired boy, Kyoya, reminded.

Haruhi slumped her shoulders at the reminder, as if the statement weighed on her. "Right."

"Aaahhh! Ahh! Y-you didn't see anything! My sweet princess you must not let such illusions fool you!" Tamaki dramatically ran over to Katsu and hugged her tight. Hoping that he could distract her the best way he knew how, flattery and romance. His face was very close to hers, and his violet eyes stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Your eyes are quite beautiful, like the sky itself."

"Back off, Bub. I know what I saw. You're cute but ya' not gonna fool me." Katsu dead-paned. Tamaki immediately went into his "Corner of Woe" at his own failure, as the twins tumbled to the floor laughing.

"S-she totally didn't fall for it! Boss you really thought that was going to work? Aha!" They managed to blurt out between fits of giggling and holding their sides.

"Well clearly it wouldn't. Sorry for hurtin' your feelings but I know what I'm seeing." She said again. Tamaki remained huddled in his corner.

"Yes while that was bound to fail at least he took action." Kyoya snapped his black notebook shut. "We can't exactly let you leave as you are."

Katsu shivered a bit at his '_Glare of Evil'. _"Uh, why not?"

"Well you know Haruhi's secret. We can't exactly let this get out, it would ruin business." He stated.

"What are we gonna to Kyo-chan?" The little blond boy asked him curiously, with a tinge of worry.

"Well Honey, I'm sure we will be able to keep the masses of students unaware of this gradually leaking fact. Am I right, Miss Tsukiori?"

Katsu's mouth was left a bit ajar. "How do you know my name?"

"I make a habit of finding information on all new students here."

"Creeper! You're a creeper how dare you do such a thing! Going through my information!" She chided him, failing her arms about in an angry fashion. "If you know my name then it is only right that I know yours!"

"Oh, How rude of me." He smiled, Katsu was rather aware of how fake it was. "My name is Kyoya Ootori."

"You're such a fake, creeper!"

"There's no need for such shouting. Now come quietly and we can discuss this matter accordingly." He replied coolly, the other hosts watching the exchange, and some attempting to coerce Tamaki out of his corner.

"No way! I won't conduct any business with the likes of you." She said defiantly.

"It's no use fighting Kyoya." Hikaru came up beside her, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Kyoya's father has a private police force. It isn't wise to fight with him." Kaoru said, doing the same on the opposite side of her.

"Plus, you wouldn't want to leave such good-looking twins alone would you?"

"OFF OFF OFF! OFF YOU SNEAKY DOPPELGANGERS! NOOO!" She thrashed in their grasp; making them back off in fear of being smacked.

"Ahahah, you're quite the feisty one aren't you?" They commented, snickering at her reaction.

"Oh, just go make out in a closet somewhere." She barked back, huffing air up into her bangs, her hair messy from the small fit. The twins only laughed at the sight.

"Enough fooling around, Miss Tsukiori. Please come this way, we have much to discuss." Kyoya interrupted the dispute. He turned around and started heading to the table with his laptop on it, along with some random files he was looking through. Katsu refused to follow suit.

"Miss Tsukiori, do hurry up." He sighed. "It's useless to think of running, I don't have a problem calling my father's private poli"- Kyoya turned mid-sentence to find, Katsu nowhere to be found. Only a trail of smoke and kicked up dust remained at the doors and out the hall.

"Quick! We must not let her get away! She knows our darling Haruhi's secret! Dispatch the armies, the Navy! The FBI! GOOO!" Tamaki started spouting nonsense. The rest of the club, excluding Kyoya and Haruhi, saluted, and ran down the hallway after her. Kyoya followed, as well as Tamaki, who was still rambling about what may happen if the secret was out, imagining horrible out comes in his 'Inner Mind Theater'. Kyoya was worried himself, although he didn't show it.

'_No one has ever dared run from me before. What nerve that girl has. She's quite a problem.'_

* * *

As the hosts where gaining on her, Katsu continued dodging from turn to turn trying to get to the parking lot. She would occasionally run into walls or doors as she went tearing down the normally happy and glee-filled halls. She could hear the rest of the club trailing behind her, along with Tamaki's ramblings and shouts of hysteria.

"You'll never catch me alive! Ya perverts!" She yelled back. She turned to look in front of her and found Mori blocking her way. Her eyes widened.

In the spur of the moment, she slid down on her knees and flew in-between Mori's legs, jumping in a panicked adrenaline rush to dodge Honey pouncing on her. She floored it down the hallway to the front doors as Mori and Honey attempted to regroup and pursue her. Nearly slamming her face into the door, she shoves it out of her way and stumbled out of the building and across the commons, to the parking-lot.

By the time the Host club got outside, she had already gotten into her car and sped past them, taking the turn out of the parking lot down the street to leave school grounds. As she passed, a note was thrown out of the car and fluttered to the ground at their feet. Kyoya, being personally insulted by her escape, picked up the note.

The other hosts scrambled to read it once Kyoya gritted his teeth in annoyance, uttering "I'll get you next time, you crazy woman..."

_I rather go Kicking and Screaming, _

_Ya' perverts._

* * *

**You like? I hope you did. ;;;**

**I have a lot going on as of late, college applications, scholarship stuff, I'm a senior in high school so its a bit taxing to write fanfiction, but if a response is big enough I'll try to rewrite and get to where I was before, and maybe actually finish, a-ahaha.**

**Thats a long shot, but we'll see. **

**Thank you!_  
_**


End file.
